Bullworth Chronicles 1: Johnny Vincent's Little Sister
by Jchnnysvincent
Summary: Sabrina Vincent is Johnny Vincent's younger sister that is attending Bullworth Academy who is growing up and finding new boyfriends, discovering new challenges, and trying to be a teenager. -Based on the events of the original Bully


**_Prologue_**

 _Sabrina groaned exhaustedly as the sound of the alarm clock's awakening was drilling through her ears. A new sound chimed in, the voice of her brother hollering from downstairs adding to her irritation. She lifted herself from her bed, propping her arms and arching her elbows. She sat for a moment in silence, processing the early morning. Unable to take the damn annoying sound of the alarm clock any longer, she reached over to her bed table and turned it off._ _Now all she had to deal with was the sound of her brother's calls from downstairs._ _She parted from her bed regretfully, almost as if she was going through a tragic break up with it; now matter how hard she desired desperately to return back, she knew it wouldn't be a great idea._ _She walked to her closet and picked out her school uniform for the school day. Never has she longed for the weekend to restart again endlessly._ _She slipped on her leather jacket over her school shirt, which was a pale blue with a dark blue tie. She straightened out her school plaid skirt, which her brother had hated her wearing to begin with. The uniforms were tight and skimpy, making even the most innocent girl seem easy amongst the boys that attended the academy. She laced on her chocolate colored boots, tying it in ideal bunny loops that her brother had also taught her. He had taught her everything, from learning to read and write, to differentiate the right from wrong, and how to function as a human being._ _The two siblings had shared a roof together in a house located in New Coventry. It was two story's tall, but it was rather small for each room. It resembled one of those brick New York houses, aging rapidly yet cozy._ _The living arrangements had always varied from time to time. Their parents had been jailed in prision for a few years, prior to that they had lived together with their grandmother for a short amount of time. Up until she had enough of them, they were kicked out, forcing the elder brother to get a job and house quickly. He had providing for Sabrina ever since he was sixteen, while the younger sister had been stuck at thirteen._ _A couple years later, nothing had changed.._ _Much._ _Except that a year ago her brother was administered the role as the fierceful head leader of the greasers, common to find in their hometown of the poor suburban area of New Coventry. He was the enforcer, establishing order and commands for others so they wouldn't stem off all over the place rambunctiously. He was a perfect fit, containing all of the qualities of a durable leader for the greasers: hot temper, tough fighter, rough background, desirable good looks- he was nomimated rightfully. Everyone knew not to mess with him, his gang, and his girlfriend- but most importantly, his baby sister._ _That was a person to never be messed with. Unless you had a death wish for the alpha male and it's wolf pack to charge after you without question._ _Looking through the reflection of her mirror, Sabrina parted her lips, widening the gap of her mouth into a shape of an "o." She applied the burgundy colored lipstick she had deliberately stolen from her brother's girlfriend, who she had resented with a burning passion._ _"The slut deserved it," she mused, a coy smile present on her lips after she applied the coat of lipstick on perfectly without mistakes. She was getting better at this whole makeup thing._ _She imagined it now: her brother's trampy girlfriend on the hunt for her favorite lipstick. Of course, she would have to plead her boyfriend to buy her another of the exact color, because she always got what she wanted. It had infuriated the female Vincent in a boiling rage as she had screwed her brother constantly. Her smile soon faded, realizing she could be asking one of the girl's abundant men she had on the side for a new lipstick instead._ _This new thought though wasn't gunna make her return the damned lipstick back to that slut. Besides, this color looked good on the young girl, cooridnating well with her olive skintone._ _As a final conclusion to her school look, she tied half of her wavy, brown hair into a high ponytail. She frowned though, feeling the look was incomplete. The sight of the oak jewelry box peeking in the background of her wall mirror caught her attention, so she went to it. She opened the tiny doors of it, and rumbled through her cheap brand store earrings. She picked up two matching medium sized thin hoop earrings, then put them into her pierced ear holes. She dangled them, the sweet sound giving her a nice vibe. She looked into her mirror again, a wide smile developing on her face._ _Perfect._ _Her brother hollered once more, so she retrieved her book bag and exited her bedroom. Her feet padded against the wooden floor beneath her, creeking slightly. The familiar scent of her brother's famous homeade styled pancakes lifted her spirits instantly. A chocolate fragrance lingered in with it too, which had caused the girl to break out in a bigger grin too._ _She placed a seat at the dining table, waiting patiently for her first stack of pancakes to arrive in front of her. She watched as her brother cooked. The scent was substantial and familar, leaving her to practically already taste the fluffy pancakes. She licked her lips, her stomach growling for the attention of the pancakes. Her brother constructed the stack into three, pampering it with swabs of butter and plenty of syrup._ _He had been making these pancakes for so long, he had even remembered how Sabrina wanted her pancakes decorated too. He picked up the plate and set it on the table, directfully in front of her. A fork was on it with a butter knife, ready for her to dig in._ _"Thanks Johnny," she acknowledged gratefully, using her manners. She earned a prideful smile from her brother, as he had drilled her head with manners as well, which had stuck with her for years onward. She knew better manners than people of the upper class._ _"Of course, lil sis." He stood for a moment, watching as she dived in through her chocolate chip pancakes- a personal preference over the basic pancakes._ _Seeing her evident lipstick being smudged, Johnny frowned._ _"Are you wearing lipstick?" He demanded her._ _Sabrina didn't meet his eyes. "No."_ _Liar._ _He squinted his eyes, seeing the color more. Sabrina tried her best to hide it with every mouthful of pancakes._ _"What did I tell you about wearing makeup Sabrina?"_ _"Not to wear it," she mocked._ _Johnny crossed his arms as a scoff escaped his mouth. "You know I don't approve of you wearing makeup Sabrina, 'specially if it's dark lipstick like that."_ _He recognized the color of her lipstick, automatically concluding it had been Lola's missing lipstick. He had caught on._ _"Is that Lola's lipstick too?"_ _"No.."_ _He narrowed his eyes. "Sabrina."_ _"But Johnny all of the other girls wear makeup!" She protested._ _"It doesn't matter if other girls wear makeup, you are too young to be wearing makeup sis. Now go wipe it off."_ _"Johnny-" She gave him a pout and puppy dog eyes, hoping to win this small argument._ _"Don't gimme that face, it isn't gunna work."_ _The two stared at each other, tension arising._ _"Go wipe it off. Now." He ordered, raising his voice a tone higher. Sabrina stood up from her seat, muttering words under her breath he couldn't make out. It had been intentional as she would of gotten into a load of trouble if he would of heard what she was saying. Johnny sighed, staring at the nearly half eaten last piece of her pancake._ _"The kid sure storms through these pancakes quick," he mused in bewilderment._ _Taking a wet rag from the kitchen sink, he went over to the table to wash the dallop of syrup on the surface. The front door flew upon, revealing a few of his boys. Johnny looked up, then returning his attention back to the damp rag in his hand._ _"Jeez, don't you guys know how to knock anymore?"_ _"Nah, we are a part of the family, so why should it matter?" Lefty Mancini, one of the greasers answered for the others. He was with Peanut and Vance, who stood from behind him._ _"Guess your right."_ _Sabrina arrived, grasping the attention of the now existing greasers. She recieved greets from each of them, and returned them back._ _"Hey Brina, lookin' finer than a dime today." Lefty flirted, causing the girl to break out in a giggle. She tucked a strand behind her ear shyly, her heart beating faster than normal. The shorter greaser was quite attractive despite his small height. The two happened to stand at the same size, which was a bonus for him as most of the Bullworth girls were taller than him. Not that he didn't mind though. He was able to glimpse at a girl's bosom easier with no struggles._ _"You saw me yesterday Lefty."_ _"I can't help but take notice in how beautiful you get each day!"_ _She was unable to contain her laughter. As she laughed, her big chest heaved, her double dee sized breasts jiggling, which had been a sight for the girl enthusiast greaser._ _Johnny looked at him, sending him a warning glare. "Stop flirting with my sister Lefty."_ _He wrapped an arm around her shoulder._ _"Sorry Johnny, but she's gorgeous. Don't think I am gunna go without saying a word of her beauty every time I see her."_ _Sabrina giggled, blushing a shade of pink._ _"Thank you Lefty."_ _He smirked at her. "Anytime sweetheart."_ _Vance Medici on the other hand was different. Instead of complimenting her fully beautiful appearance, he took the pleasure in praising her hair._ _"Your hair is always lookin' real good Brina, you should let me style it one day this week."_ _Sabrina smiled. That man had a godly touch whenever he played with her hair. He was so gentle and smooth. She had considered him to be the hair expert. She knew once he graduated from Bullworth he was gunna open a barber shop locally in New Coventry and be successful at his job. This man was naturally good at hair, whether if it was his own, another man's, or woman's. He had been the one to trim her dead ends, braided her hair, curled it, etc- because her hair was long, he took a pleasure in experimenting new styles on it._ _"You definitely will Vance."_ _"Sweet," he murmured, smiling. His hazel eyes sparkled as the morning sunlight from the kitchen window dazed on him, making the sparkle in his eyes shimmer. He always considered his hair to be the best feature of his, and was fearful something bad would happen to it. But in Sabrina's opinion, his best feature was his eyes, with how sparkly they were and his naturally long eye lashes. It made him attractive, and was quite the charmer to the ladies with his poetic intellect._ _Lastly to say a few words was Peanut, who nearly tripped over his two damn feet as he approached her. He smiled wide, his jawline sharp and cheeks curved in so perfectly. He was Johnny Depp handsome with his features, and the loose strand of hair from his pompdaour made the female Vincent go crazy._ _Timid, Peanut offered the girl a polite smile. "You smell good, Sabrina, new perfume?"_ _In his deep inhale, she smelled pleasant, like vanilla and honey. He could live with this smell forever if he had the option of it._ _"Yeah, actually."_ _"Smells good on you."_ _The boys had been too busy complimenting her appearance they didn't even realize their leader had gone to fetch his leather jacket from upstairs. Like the other greasers, he had worn his school uniform with a leather jacket over it. It was their trademark, giving them a distinguishable appeal so people could make out who they were._ _Lastly before deciding it was time to head out and go to school, Johnny placed a silver earring in his left ear. He looked similar to Sabrina, the two having earrings in, the same shade of brown colored hair, and a black leather jacket._ _"Ight boys, stop flirtin' with my sister and let's start headin' to Bullworth Academy already."_ _And with that, they five greasers departed from the Vincent residence, with Johnny leading the front and Sabrina in between the others so she was protected from any dangers that may provoke their path._


End file.
